


哈利：现金还是刷卡？德拉科：赊账

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 11





	哈利：现金还是刷卡？德拉科：赊账

马尔福庄园的卧室里，一个黑发的男孩跪在床边哭泣，床上躺着的是他昏迷不醒的金主——德拉科•马尔福。早上的时候德拉科先生还挺好的，和哈利有说有笑在花园里荡秋千，可是突然他就晕了过去，好几个小时了也没有醒过来。哈利已经伏在床上哭了好几个小时了，连午饭也没吃，饿得前胸贴后背。

“德拉科....你醒醒啊....”他摇着德拉科的手，可是男人没有给他丝毫的回应。害怕的哈利颤抖着手去试探他的鼻息，发现德拉科还没断气后舒了一口气，爬上了床钻进他的被子。

“你快点醒过来啦，”瘦小的少年趴在金主爸爸身上，揪着他睡衣上的扣子，“你再不醒过来.....你信不信我去找其他的金主哦，带着你的钱跑路，找一个年轻帅气发际线还不濒危的，每天拉着他测试柔韧度，把所有姿势都试一遍，和你试过的，和你没试过的，统统都做一次。”

“不过你也不要太担心，我会给你请个保姆的，省得你在床上饿死都没有人理。毕竟我们这几年过得也很愉快啦，我不会亏待你的。”

“德拉科•马尔福，你听见没有！我要带着你的钱跑路啦！快点醒过来啦！不然庄园地契我都要拿走了哦！”他揪着德拉科的耳朵小声嚷嚷，泪光闪闪，嘴唇撅得老高，挂七八个油瓶都不是问题。

“德拉科......你别睡了，快起来嘛.....”他埋在德拉科颈窝里，刚收住没几分钟的眼泪决堤狂奔。

“不许去找别人，我买下你了。”温热的手掌轻拍哈利的背，少年抬头对上灰色的眼眸，“你不准逃跑。”

“你醒了！”哈利抱着德拉科，抱怨着他昏迷了太久了，“你要是再不醒我真的要跑路了。”

“不行，我说了我买下你了。”德拉科擦干哈利脸上的泪，“而且你这幅哭唧唧的丑样子，除了我还有谁能看上你？还想跑路？还想换个金主？嗯，胆子肥了？”

“谁让你一直不醒.......”哈利撒娇地戳着德拉科的胸肌，“我很贵的，你真的要买我吗？”

“当然。”

“我是按次计费的哦。”哈利撑在德拉科身上，忧愁烟消云散，和他开起了玩笑。

“马尔福不缺钱。”德拉科抓住哈利乱动的小手，吻着他的指尖。

“那你把昨晚的钱结一下呗，现金刷卡都可以。”哈利笑嘻嘻地点着德拉科的嘴唇，拉着他的嘴角扯成一个微笑。

“我还生病着呢，先赊账吧。”德拉科捏着哈利的屁股，蠢蠢欲动。

“那要算利息的。”少年趴在男人的身上小声逼逼。

“可以.......不过，你要不要再多加一次的钱？”他翻身压住哈利，手指解开他的腰带。

“诶！你！你还在生病！不可以......停一下.....先别.....唔......嗯....啊，德拉科，轻点......”

哈利渐渐停止了反抗搂着德拉科的脖子，甜腻的叫声从真丝被子下传来。


End file.
